


Sky Falling

by amoleofmonsters



Category: Leviathan - Scott Westerfeld
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoleofmonsters/pseuds/amoleofmonsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alek gets into a fight with Volger and it's up to Deryn to cheer him up. And like always, she is absolutely wonderful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sky Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Another late Valentine's Day request! This was a fill for multiple people since the requests were fairly similar. Not really sure how I feel about but...
> 
> selahexanimo (of tumblr) requested: "Dalek where Alek is unspeakably infuriated with Volger so Deryn pulls out the big guns (whatever that may be -- cuddling and comfort food? Ballooning over London? An all day trip to Build-A-Storm Walker?) to cheer him up."
> 
> arithenerd (of tumblr) requested: "DALEK FLUFF/SMUT"

Alek was not sure why he was angry at Volger, but he was. It had started off with a quick conversation about nothing in particular and it ended with Alek storming out of the room in anger. Alek did not answer to Volger anymore after renouncing the throne, but sometimes it felt like he still did. Technically, Volger was still his father figure, but sometimes Alek could not understand what the man wanted from him. 

So when Alek sulked into Deryn’s room, she was quick to move. She sat him down on her bed and asked, “Is something wrong?”

“I got into another fight with Volger. I know I shouldn’t get angry with him, but sometimes I can’t help it,” said Alek. “I don’t even know what the fight is about anymore.”

“I’m sure it’ll blow over. You just have to give it some time,” said Deryn. Then she stood up, taking his hand. “Let’s get out of here. This room is stuffy.” 

The London air hit them the moment they stepped out. Warm scents wafted out of food stalls and restaurants, traveling straight to Deryn and Alek’s stomachs. Fabricated beasts trailed the streets and flew through the air; a giant Huxley traveling through the sky, catching Deryn’s attention instantly. Alek watched her. She didn’t have to say anything for him to know that she missed the giant whale ship. Working for the Zoological Society was an amazing opportunity, but Deryn’s heart would always be with the Leviathan. 

“I want to go up in the air,” said Alek. 

Deryn looked at him and raised her eyebrow. “You do?”

Alek nodded. What he did not expect was for her to grab his arm and drag him through the streets. “Where are we going?”

“We’re going to find that beastie. I want to ride it.” 

It took them a little under an hour, but the two of them managed to find where the Huxley took off from. It was a local tourist venue that offered to take customers up in Huxleys above the city. A basket was tethered to the animal, allowing people to safely travel through the air. There was a few people waiting to be taken up and naturally, Deryn tugged Alek over to wait behind them. 

Deryn’s eyes practically sparkled from excitement. She stared up at the sky and the tiniest twitch betrayed how much she could not wait to ride the beast. Alek wanted to kiss her, but restrained himself. She may have been a girl, but those around them did not know that.

In due time, it was their turn. The Huxley pilot helped them into the basket and then they were off, climbing hundreds of feet into the air over London. 

The pilot began to explain landmarks and the two of them realized that they were out of place on the ride. However, it was easy to zone him out and he even stopped talking when the realized his passengers had stopped paying attention. Deryn threw her head back and let the wind rush over her. Alek knew she was thinking about the Leviathan again and he let his thoughts join her. 

“When you do think the Zoological Society will send us on an expedition?” said Deryn, snapping Alek out of his thoughts. 

“Soon, I think. I heard that we were going to be sent to Australia within the month,” he said. He knew exactly how she felt because he was getting antsy as well. 

Deryn smiled and tangled her pinky with his. Alek blushed and looked up at the pilot, but the pilot was looking out over London and was ignoring them. Alek tangled his fingers with hers and they both went back to looking out on the skyline. 

After a while, Alek said, “London is amazing. I thought all the fabricated beasties were going to seem strange, but it’s part of the charm of the city. Everything is made with organic life.” 

Deryn turned and smiled at him. “There’s hope for you daft Clankers yet.” Alek just rolled his eyes.

When the Huxley landed, they thanked the pilot and walked back in the direction of the Zoological Society. Their fingers would occasionally brush against each other, but Alek resisted the urge to take her hand in his. Keeping their relationship a secret was hard, but Alek knew that it was for the best. Best case scenario, people would not understand why two boys were in love. Worst case, they would find out about Deryn’s gender. 

When they were almost there, Deryn tugged on his sleeve and said, “Let’s go back to my flat. We don’t have to go back to the Zoological Society for a while.” Alek blinked, unsure he had heard her right, but when she turned and walked down a side street, he picked up his pace to catch up with her. 

Deryn’s flat was located only a couple of blocks away from where they worked. When they got to the building, they sprinted up the stairs, Alek running as close as he could behind her without them touching. When Deryn unlocked the door to the flat, she turned around to tug him inside by the shirt collar. The door slammed shut as she pushed him back against it, dragging him into a kiss. He tangled his fingers in her short hair, kissing back with equal fervor. She always surprised him in the best ways. 

She tugged on his jacket and he quickly shed it, returned to kissing her as quickly as possible. They slowly edged towards the bed and Deryn, not expecting the edge of the bed, fell backwards, breaking their kiss. Alek crawled onto the bed on top of her, pressed his lips to her neck. His hands unbuckled her belt and slipped past the waistband of her pants. She gasped as his index finger lightly brushed against her clit. 

He pushed her slacks and underwear off and pressed harder against her. She moaned quietly and it encouraged Alek even more. He bent down and kissed her thigh and then paused to gage her reaction.

She was staring down at him expectantly, her face slightly red. “Well, don’t just stare at me, dummkopf! If you’re going to be down there, be useful!” He moved down to kiss and lick her folds and he felt her fingers return to his hair. He licked at her opening and then moved his way up to her clit. He heard a soft moan escape her lips and it made his head spin. No matter how many times they were together like this, Alek did not think he could ever get used to it. 

As his movements increased, she started to buck against him. Her quiet moans had increased to the point where they took over the room. She pressed her arm to her mouth to stifle the noise, but it did not really help. Alek hoped that the neighbors were out because there was no way he could tell her to quiet down. 

Pretty soon, she started to shake, a sign that she was close. Her thighs clamped slightly around him and she arched her back, gasping as her orgasm hit her. Alek could not take his eyes off of her as her eyes clamped shut and heavy gasps escaped her lips. She collapsed back onto the mattress and Alek pushed himself up to kiss her. She breathed heavily against him, not quiet kissing him back, and threw her arms over his shoulders. Alek broke the kiss and cupped her cheek. She smiled up at him, a rare moment of pure bliss clear on her features. 

“I’m going to apologize to Volger. I shouldn’t get mad at him. It’s his way of showing he cares,” said Alek.

Deryn hummed and kissed his temple. “Sounds like there’s no reason to be angry, anyway,” she said. Then, she flipped him over and straddled his hips. “Now, I think it’s your turn.” She pressed a hand to his forgotten erection. 

And Alek could not help but continue falling.


End file.
